Of Rikkai
by Thalimnie
Summary: traduction de la fic du même nom de Frozen Obsidian. 10 faits sur chacun des titulaires de Rikkai. Nouveau chapitre : Niou Masaharu.
1. Yukimura Seiichi

Ceci est le début de la traduction de "Of Rikkai" de Frozen Obsidian (qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sa fic), une série de dix faits sur chacun des joueurs de Rikkai. (je les aime !)

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La plupart sont tirés de Prince of Tennis et les autres sortent de l'imagination de l'auteur de la fic, Frozen Obsidian. J'ai uniquement traduit cette fic en français. La version originale, en anglais, peut être trouvée dans mes favoris et a été écrite par FO. Je lui tranduirai par ailleurs les commentaires que je recevrai.

Les notes en tête et en fin de chapitre écrites **en gras** sont celles de Frozen. Celles écrites en police normale sont les miennes.

Ceci dit, bonne lecture.

* * *

****

Of Rikkai:  
Yukimura Seiichi

****

Il avait quatre ans la première fois qu'il toucha une raquette de tennis.

Son père avait arrangé un match de tennis avec un vieil ami à lui. Il ne pensait pas y amener son tout-petit fils mais sa mère était en ville à ce moment et Yukimura fit donc sa première expérience du tennis. Il regarda avec fascination les deux adultes jouer, ses yeux écarquillés observant la balle aller et venir.

Au bout d'un moment, Yukimura jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit la raquette de rechange de son père traîner par terre près de lui. Avec la curiosité d'un enfant, il la ramassa et donna à la raquette quelques swings expérimentaux. La raquette était presque aussi grande que lui mais il courut sur le court et réussit quand même à frapper un des retours de l'ami de son père.

La balle ne passa pas le filet mais ce fut le début d'une passion à vie pour le tennis.

****

2. Il est le modèle du grand frère surprotecteur.

Il avait une jeune soeur de cinq ans de moins que lui appelée Kiyoko. C'était une petite fille douce et timide qui avait une grande quantité d'amis. Yukimura la traitait affectueusement, bien qu'avec un certain autoritarisme inné que tout aîné possède. Toutefois, il s'était vraiment senti responsable en tant que grand frère lorsqu'il la vit pleurer après qu'un des garçons les plus âgés de son école avait détruit une de ses poupées.

Le garçon passa les six semaines suivantes avec un bras cassé et un tic nerveux à vie. Mais bien sûr, personne ne remonta jusqu'à Yukimura.

****

3. Il était terrifié lorsqu'il entendit le diagnostic du docteur.

"Le syndrome Guillain Barré, avait calmement dit le docteur, une maladie auto-immune qui..."

Yukimura avait écouté avec une horreur à peine réprimée le docteur continuer à expliquer. Il avait entendu les symptômes, les effets, les pourcentages de décès dans une sorte de torpeur effarée.

Quand les docteurs et sa famille furent finalement tous partis, il resta allongé là, juste à fixer le plafond tandis que son esprit tournoyait.

Pour la véritable première fois dans ses quatorze années de vie, Yukimura Seiichi était absolument terrifié.

****

4. Il était un miracle médical.

Pour toutes les suppositions médicales, Yukimura n'était pas supposé être seulement capable de jamais rejouer au tennis à un niveau moyen. Il n'était pas supposé être même capable de devenir un athlète occasionnel, sans parler de revenir comme un des _meilleurs_ joueurs de tennis junior du Japon.

Sa récupération avait déconcertée un certain nombre d'experts médicaux. Il avait défié les calculs et les statistiques et les pourcentages par sa pure force de volonté. (Yanagi aussi a toujours eut du mal à le prévoir.)

Son équipe avait toujours cru qu'il pouvait le faire, se moquant des chiffres. Mais se faire battre à terre par un Yukimura complètement guéri contribua à effacer leurs craintes non mentionnées .

Oui, Yukimura Seiichi avait défié toutes les probabilités, simplement parce qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.

**5. Il est riche, bien que personne ne réalise en fait cela.**

Son père est un homme d'affaire très compétent tandis que sa mère est une designer de mode acclamée. (Il a servi de modèle à de multiples reprises, bien que personne ne sache cela. Yanagi et Niou le suspectent mais ils n'en parleront jamais, par peur d'une mort douloureuse) Ensembles, ils engrangent chaque année de l'argent par millions. Cependant, personne en dehors de ses plus proches amis en est conscient. En d'autres termes, personne d'autre que les titulaires de Rikkai.

Exception faite pour Atobe Keigo, depuis que son père a fait plusieurs affaires avec l'empire Atobe ses dix dernières années. Yukimura n'avertit pas de ce fait parce que, pour lui, ça n'a aucune importance. Il veut réussir grâce à sa propre puissance et non en s'appuyant sur l'argent de sa famille.

**6. Il a été pris de multiples fois pour une fille.**

Ce n'est pas surprenant, étant donné qu'il est, en fait, très joli. Mais Yukimura n'accepte pas gentiment d'être pris pour une fille, comme un infortuné promoteur de ventes l'a découvert. L'homme a développé un tic nerveux à l'oeil gauche depuis cet incident.

Oh oui, vous ne devriez jamais appelé Yukimura 'Mademoiselle', à moins que vous _n'aimiez _avoir un oeil au beurre noir et un possible (définitif) traumatisme mental.

**7. Il a reçu son bandeau de Yanagi.**

Techniquement, il l'a reçu de toute l'équipe. Mais Yanagi est celui qui a indirectement commencé cela.

Personne n'avait remarqué que sa frange lui tombait devant les yeux, excepté Yanagi. (qui remarquait à la fois beaucoup trop et trop peu)

Ainsi Yanagi en avait fait la remarque désinvolte à Akaya qui, étant qui il est, le dit à Marui, Jackal et Niou ; ce qui conduisit Niou à y amener Yagyuu. Sanada, remarquant la collecte, était sur le point de leur crier tous dessus mais a été pris dedans par Yanagi. (Après tout, si c'était pour aider Yukimura, Sanada était à peu près prêt à faire n'importe quoi)

Ils présentèrent le bandeau à Yukimura le lendemain même, (payé par un Sanada non-méfiant) Yukimura sourit, les remercia et remarqua avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Tu savais, Yanagi, que m'offrir un bandeau avec ton propre argent coûterait autant ? »

Yanagi haussa les épaules et répliqua, « C'est plus facile. »

Sanada se sentit utilisé.

**8. Il connaît son équipe mieux qu'ils se connaissent eux-mêmes.**

Il connaît les défauts, les forces et les faiblesses que chacun d'eux a, à la fois sur et en dehors des courts.

Il sait que Sanada est prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi pour lui, qu'il est terrifié par les équilles et chérit sa casquette parce que c'est un cadeau de son grand-père décédé.

Il sait que Yanagi à des tendances obsessionnelles compulsives, que son vieil ami Sadaharu Inui lui manque et qu'il a un amour inattendu pour les éclairs au chocolat.

Il sait que Niou a peur d'être abandonné, qu'il a les cheveux blancs à cause d'un accident avec la Javel quand il avait six ans et qu'il joue des tours pour se distraire lui-même de ce qu'il se passe chez lui.

Il sait que Yagyuu a une volonté de gagner qui dépasse peut-être la sienne, que Yagyuu aime échanger de place avec Niou parce que ça le fait se sentir beaucoup plus libre et que Yagyuu a peur des échecs et de décevoir les gens qui croient en lui plus que de tout autre chose.

Il sait que Marui n'a plus réellement de problèmes d'endurance, que le chewing-gum est juste une habitude pour lui maintenant et que Marui a un complexe d'infériorité à cause du génie de son petit frère.

Il sait que Jackal veut rencontrer une nouvelle fois son ancien modèle, mais pas avant qu'il ne soit aussi bon qu'il puisse l'être ; il sait que Jackal est extrêmement fier mais qu'il ne le montre pas autant que ses coéquipiers ; il sait que Jackal a une jeune soeur autiste et que c'est pourquoi il est aussi doué pour s'occuper des gens plus jeunes que lui.

Il sait qu'Akaya l'idolâtre, qu'Akaya déteste sa famille, qu'il n'aime pas en fait blesser les gens mais qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher et qu'il se déteste pour ça.

Yukimura connaît bien ses coéquipiers et aide subtilement chacun d'entre eux. Et abuse de leurs peurs quand ils font des erreurs.

**9. Il est effrayant à la fois sur et en dehors des cours.**

Il est indéniable que Yukimura est une terreur sur les courts. Sa pure détermination et son désir de victoire est suffisant pour envoyer un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de n'importe qui. Son style de tennis ne fait rien pour atténuer cette peur.

Mais seuls les titulaires de Rikkai savent à quel point Yukimura peut être terrifiant en dehors des cours. Il n'assigne pas les traditionnels tours quand quelqu'un déconne (il laisse plutôt ça à Sanada). À la place, il élabore des punitions créatives pour chacun de ses coéquipiers, selon leurs peurs secrètes.

Quand Sanada déconne un jour, Yukimura lui sourit doucement et demande (ordonne) à Sanada d'aller faire avec lui un don du sang.

Yanagi est le seul qui comprend la punition et il est ainsi le seul à en rire. Tous les autres sont justes confus.

**10. Il gagnera.**

Il ne perdra pas, c'est le credo de Rikkai. C'est la devise et le pivot de Rikkai qui a été créé et cimenté par lui. Yukimura n'abandonnera pas en raison de sa santé ou de n'importe quelle autre raison, il luttera toujours de toutes ses forces pour se rétablir et gagner.

Parce que Yukimura _est_ Rikkai et que Rikkai gagnera, quelqu'en soit le prix.

-0-0-0-

********************************

Premier des séries, le capitaine !  
Suivant : Sanada Geniichirou.  
Si vous aimez, s'il vous plait commentez, si vous n'aimez pas, critiquez.  
J'aime cette première série, spécialement le numéro 8.

J'espère que ma traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise ou bancale et que vous avec eu beaucoup de plaisir à la lire.

J'aime moi aussi beaucoup le numéro 8, bien que mes préférés soient le 1 et le 10. (par contre, contrairement à l'auteur, je ne vois pas Yukimura aussi sadique xD).


	2. Sanada Genichiro

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La plupart sont tirés de Prince of Tennis et les autres sortent de l'imagination de l'auteur de la fic, Frozen Obsidian. J'ai uniquement traduit cette fic en français. La version originale, en anglais, peut être trouvée dans mes favoris et a été écrite par FO. Je lui tranduirai par ailleurs les commentaires que je recevrai.

Les notes en tête et en fin de chapitre écrites **en gras** sont celles de Frozen. Celles écrites en police normale sont les miennes.

Note : désolée pour mon retard, je suis impardonnable. (Si, il y a eu Roland Garros !... Même si ce n'est pas une bonne excuse). J'ai failli me décourager à continuer de traduire, je n'aurais jamais cru avant de commencer que c'était aussi dur de passer de l'anglais à un français correct... Brrr.

Et un grand merci à Llily.B pour sa review. J'espère que tu trouveras ma traduction plus fluide à lire.

* * *

**Of Rikkai :**  
**Sanada Genichirou.**

**1) Il a commencé à faire du kendo avant de passer au tennis.**

Il a été introduit dans l'art du kendo à l'âge de cinq ans. Il adorait vraiment en faire mais s'est toujours senti frustré car son grand frère le surpassait toujours.

Son frère aîné a un talent naturel pour le kendo et, bien que Sanada fût lui-même plutôt bon, il est toujours resté dans l'ombre de son frère.

À l'âge de huit ans, il a arrêté pour trouver un sport dans lequel il pouvait faire mieux que son frère.

Il est allé dans le gymnase le plus proche et a regardé les différents sports qui y étaient pratiqués. Il ne voulait pas faire du basket, il détestait le foot et rejetait purement et simplement le volley. Il voulait être seul sur le champ de jeu, peu importe le sport. Il n'a jamais été capable de travailler avec une équipe, son désir de briller étant trop fort pour le lui permettre.

Puis il posa ses yeux sur deux garçons en train de jouer au tennis. Une personne de chaque côté, frappant continuellement une balle qui faisait des allées-retours...

Et il sait, simplement _sait_, que c'est le sport qui lui correspond.

**2) Il ne les gifle pas parce qu'il est cruel.**

Il le fait parce qu'il veut les motiver. Il a été élevé dans une discipline stricte et, en tant que leader en l'absence de Yukimura, il les entraîne de la seule manière qu'il connaît. En faisant pleuvoir des punitions à chaque fois qu'ils échouent, il les force à atteindre leurs pleins potentiels.

Il sait qu'ils lui en veulent probablement à cause de ça mais il ne s'en soucie pas : tant qu'ils continuent de s'améliorer, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur lui. Il sait qu'ils savent que c'est simplement pour les faire travailler plus dur.

Il ne les gifle pas parce qu'il est cruel mais parce qu'il se soucie d'eux.

**3) Il admire son grand-père plus que n'importe qui.**

Son grand-père a toujours été sage, calme et discipliné sans pour autant être trop sévère ou énergique. Dans l'esprit de Sanada, son grand-père était tout ce qu'un homme se devait de devenir.

Son grand-père a toujours offert une oreille attentive à Sanada quand il avait des problèmes. Son grand-père ne se souciait pas que Sanada n'était pas aussi bon que son grand frère dans le maniement traditionnel et familial du katana. En vérité, tout ce dont son grand-père se souciait, c'était que Sanada était son petit fils et qu'il était aussi important pour lui que quiconque dans sa famille.

Alors, quand son grand-père lui donna une casquette pour son douzième anniversaire, il la chérit continuellement comme un trésor.

À la mort de son grand-père, Sanada eut le coeur brisé et jura de devenir tout ce que son grand-père était : sage, calme et discipliné. Il a encore un long chemin à faire mais il continuera toujours d'essayer de l'être.

**4. Il est entièrement dévoué à Yukimura.**

Il a toujours admiré Yukimura Seiichi aussi bien pour ses prouesses sur un cours de tennis que pour le charisme qu'il montre en dehors. Il est bien conscient qu'il n'aura jamais le charme que Yukimura semble posséder sans même essayer.

Il admire la force de Yukimura et sa volonté de ne jamais abandonner, peu importe les chances qu'il a de gagner.

Il pense que Yukimura en fait trop parfois et craint que son capitaine ne se conduise lui-même à ruiner son corps.

Parce qu'il sait que si Yukimura s'effondre, tout Rikkaidai tombera avec lui. Et Sanada Geniichirou sera le premier à chuter.

**5. Il est strict avec ses camarades.**

Il n'accepte pas les excuses. Il ne les laisse pas se reposer quand ils peuvent encore aller un peu plus loin.

Il leur fera courir des tours jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent, pantelants et gémissant sur le sol. Il les giflera quand ils n'arriveront pas à gagner pour leur fournir la motivation lorsqu'ils sont encore en train de chanceler sous le choc d'avoir en réalité _perdu_.

Il sera toujours le sévère et inflexible fukubuchou de Rikkai. Il se fiche qu'à la fin de l'année, il sera diplômé et ne sera plus le fukubuchou en titre : il sera toujours leur vice capitaine, quels que soient leurs âges.

**6. Il aime beaucoup son équipe.**

Oui, ils le rendent fou la moitié du temps et _simplement_ déboussolé l'autre moitié.

Oui, ils ne respectent aucune autorité (exceptée celle de Yukimura mais _tout le monde_ écoute Yukimura) et ils sont sans pitié et insolents.

Mais quand il voit Marui surmonter ses problèmes d'endurance, quand Jackal termine son tour de piste avec une seconde de moins que son précédent temps, quand la combinaison de Yagyuu et Niou devient encore plus soudée que n'importe quelle autre paire qu'il n'a jamais vu, quand Akaya montre enfin les signes qu'il va devenir le capitaine que Sanada sait qu'il peut être... Sanada se sent rempli d'une fierté féroce lorsqu'il pense qu'il les a aidé à aller si loin, qu'il les a aidé à réaliser leur plein potentiel. Cela va s'en dire qu'il aime Yanagi Renji et Yukimura Seiichi, ils sont les meilleurs amis qu'il a jamais eu et peu importe si dans quelques années, ils suivront des chemins différents, ces deux-là auront toujours une place spéciale dans le coeur de Sanada. Par ailleurs, Sanada pense qu'il est peut-être masochiste pour, en fait, aimer s'occuper de certains des adolescents les plus dingues qui existent sur Terre.

De l'avis de Yukimura, Sanada ferait un excellent professeur.

**7. Il craint de laisser ses émotions le guider.**

On lui a toujours enseigné qu'un homme devait penser avec son cerveau et non avec son coeur. Il n'aime pas quand ses émotions le submergent et qu'il prend des décisions impulsives. C'est qu'il ne peut même pas deviner où ça va le conduire. Sanada n'aime pas ça parce qu'il préfère garder les pieds sur terre.

Il n'aime pas quand il a l'impression de perdre le contrôle sur ce qui l'entoure et c'est généralement ce qui arrive quand ses émotions prennent le dessus.

Alors il essaye de maîtriser ses émotions et d'être imperturbable dans n'importe situation.

C'est cependant plutôt difficile à faire à Rikkai. Depuis que Rikkai est la place où les choses les plus dingues peuvent arriver chaque jour, Sanada sent constamment son cerveau fondre et couler de ses oreilles.

Yukimura pense que c'est une bonne chose pour Sanada parce que parfois, c'est mieux de penser avec son coeur.

Et hé, si ça peut aider Sanada à se débarrasser de sa réputation d'homme qui a la personnalité d'une pierre, alors tout va pour le mieux.

**8. Il ne sous-estimera plus jamais personne.**

Perdre contre Echizen a été un choc. Et ce qui empire les choses est que Sanada sait qu'il aurait pu battre le gosse si il avait tout donné depuis le début.

Si il avait utilisé l'entièreté de son FuuRinKaZan, il aurait pu terminer le match avant que Echizen ait trouvé son rythme. Il aurait pu présenter de ses mains la médaille d'or des régionales de Kantou à Yukimura s'il n'avait pas sous-estimé Echizen.

Il se hait lui-même pour avoir méprisé un adversaire ce qui l'a conduit à briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Yukimura.

Alors, il juste que même si son opposant est un morveux avec une étrange manière de tenir sa raquette, il ne sous-estimera plus jamais personne

**9. Il fait confiance à Yanagi Renji plus qu'à quiconque. **

Il a même plus confiance en Yanagi qu'en Yukimura, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Il fait confiance à Yukimura, bien sûr, mais il est, en quelque sorte, juste plus facile de croire Yanagi. D'une certaine manière, il confierait à Yukimura sa vie mais à Yanagi ses secrets et sa confiance à le garder stable.

Yanagi est toujours là et ne vacille jamais. Il peut vous garder sur terre simplement en vous parlant. Si il a confiance en vous, il va vous parler si franchement que vous saurez toujours exactement où vous en être avec lui. Il ne se livre pas aux jeux d'esprit qu'aime tant Yukimura. Du moins, il ne le fait pas avec Sanada.

Après tout, pense Yanagi, un seul meilleur ami adepte des jeux d'esprit tordus est plus que ce que Sanada peut supporter. Alors il garde ces jeux d'esprits pour d'autres.

**10. Il n'acceptera pas la défaite.**

Il n'acceptera pas une perte. Ça va tout droit contre les principes de Rikkaidai, ce qui signifie s'opposer directement à Yukimura.

Il n'acceptera jamais l'échec, que ce soit de ses camarades ou de lui-même.

Mais plus que tout, il n'acceptera pas de perdre. Parce que vous pouvez perdre contre quelqu'un, vous pouvez perdre le jeu mais vous ne pouvez pas accepter la défaite. Parce que cela signifie que vous avez abandonné, que vous acceptez de n'être pas assez bon. Et quand ça arrive, vous arrêtez d'essayer d'être meilleur, ce qui est la plus grande perte et le plus grand échec qu'il soit.

Alors même si Sanada perd un millier de match, il n'acceptera jamais la défaite.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plus sérieux que le précédent. Mais j'aime beaucoup le numéro six. **

**Prochain chapitre : Yanagi Renji. **

Ce chapitre a été un enfer à traduire, sérieux... Des fois, j'ai dû faire des périphrases pour arriver à mes fins tellement certains mots anglais sont intraduisibles. Et j'ai dû laisser tomber certaines nuances parce qu'elles n'étaient tous simplement pas traduisibles en français.

Comme Frozen, j'aime beaucoup le fait numéro six, même si il a été horriblement dur à traduire. Elle utilisait les termes " be (very) fond of" qui signifient "aimer beaucoup, être affectueux". Sauf que je trouvais ça très bizarre de les coller à Sanada. Donc, j'ai dû improviser.  
J'aime aussi beaucoup le numéro neuf qui m'a fait bien rire et qui a aussi été un enfer à traduire. J'ai passé dix minutes à essayer de trouver les bonnes formulations car le mot "trust" peut se traduire de plusieurs façon en français selon le complèment qu'on met derrière. Un enfer je vous dis. J'ai dû modifier certaines phrases. Et les anglais sont très forts pour inventer des adjectifs qui n'existent pas en français, sérieux. Je pense à "mind-twisting" ou "mind-screwming" (littéralement "tordant l'esprit" pour les deux (la différence est minime), allez trouver une manière de mettre ça dans un français correct).

Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre et j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	3. Yanagi Renji

**Of Rikkai:**

**Yanagi Renji**

Comme toujours, les commentaires en gras sont ceux de l'auteur et ceux en police normale sont les miens. Je ne possède rien. Ni les persos, ni l'histoire.

* * *

**1. Il ne se destinait pas à faire du sport.**

Il a toujours été plus du type intellectuel, même dès son plus jeune âge. Cependant, son père, qui était un assez bon athlète, a insisté pour que son fils pratique un sport. Il disait que ce n'était pas bon pour Yanagi d'être constamment collé à son bureau.

Alors, à l'âge de neuf ans, son père l'emmena avec lui pour tester différents sports. Basket-ball, football... et bien sûr, tennis.

Il préféra immédiatement le tennis à tous les autres sports.

Dans les sports d'équipe, vous ne pouvez pas calculer avec précision les mouvements de chaque joueur.

Au tennis, vous pouvez calculez chaque variable ; le vent, l'angle et les mouvement de votre adversaire avec une quasi-exactitude.

Il a commencé à travailler avec les pourcentages et les probabilités à partir des six premiers jours où il a tenu une raquette de tennis. En un an, il a entièrement maîtrisé l'art de faire des prédictions.

Son père était fier de lui.

**2. Il regrette d'avoir quitter Inui Sadaharu. **

Yanagi fut celui qui a appris le Data Tennis à Inui. Il a vu le garçon essayer d'apprendre tous les fantastiques mouvements que les seniors utilisaient et échouer. Il a aussi noté la lueur calculatrice dans les yeux d'Inui.

Yanagi a toujours été très protecteur de son style de tennis mais quelque chose lui dit de l'enseigner à Inui. Alors il le fit.

Comme il l'a prédit, Inui a rapidement maîtrisé les bases du Data Tennis. Leur entraîneur de tennis les as vu tous les deux jouer un match et leur a demandé si il voulaient bien devenir une paire de doubles.

Yanagi et Inui ont échangé un regard et ont hoché la tête de manière synchro. Ils ont régné sur le circuit junior de tennis en doubles. Personne ne pouvait rester sur leur chemin.

Inui Sadaharu a été le premier ami de Yanagi et son meilleur partenaire de doubles à jamais. Alors, lorsque leur match décisif a été arrêté avant la fin, Yanagi s'est senti misérable. Il regrettait de ne pas être capable de trouver la fin qu'il souhaitait.

Yanagi sait que la seule personne contre laquelle il pourrait perdre et n'en ressentir aucun remord est Sadaharu.

Ce fut pourquoi il a juré de ne jouer avec personne en doubles tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini son match avec Sadaharu.

Et bien qu'il ait perdu, il s'est senti satisfait.

**3. Il est un maître de la guerre psychologique. **

Il sait qu'il n'y a pas de prédiction possible à 100% (parce que sinon, ce ne serait plus une prédiction, ce serait un fait). Cependant, il dit à ses adversaires que la prédiction a 100% de chances d'arriver parce que cela les terrifie plus que si il n'y en avait que 99%.

Il sait que si vous brisez la confiance de votre adversaire en ses techniques, vous pouvez détruire son rythme.

Il est bien conscient du fait que si vous utilisez ses propres techniques contre lui, vous pouvez brisez son esprit combatif.

Il comprend que si vous avez l'air de savoir ce qui va exactement se passez, vous pouvez faire pression sur le mental de votre adversaire. Et si vous faites pression sur son mental, vous faites pression sur son jeu.

Ce qui signifie que vous gagnez.

**4. Il n'a jamais été capable de prédire Yukimura.**

Yukimura a toujours été un puzzle. Il réussit à défier facilement chacune des prédictions soigneusement pensées de Yanagi.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Yukimura est un des meilleurs amis de Yanagi, parce que Yanagi a toujours adoré les puzzles. Il aime quand il y a toujours de nouvelles variables à ajouter parce que cela crée un défi à remporter.

Si vous pouvez toujours prédire ce que quelqu'un va faire, ça devient ennuyeux. Et Yukimura est toujours en train d'évoluer, de s'adapter et de changer.

Yanagi pense que Yukimura sera toujours fascinant.

Tandis que Yukimura s'amuse beaucoup à trouver les données que Yanagi a sur lui et à les défier intentionnellement.

Il trouve drôle la confusion de Yanagi.

**5. Il comprend Sanada.**

C'est peut-être pour cela que Sanada est si disposé à lui faire confiance. Parce qu'il comprend les émotions de Sanada et ses motivations comme il ne sera jamais capable de comprendre celles de Yukimura.

Yukimura pense avec son coeur tandis que lui et Sanada pensent avec leurs têtes.

Il pense aussi à Sanada comme à son ancre parce que quand tout autour de lui est en train de changer et de se déplacer, Sanada reste toujours à la même place et sensé.

Mais Sanada le surprend parfois, lorsque sa volonté et son énergie explosent et Yanagi trouve cela exaltant parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé ce qui ne changeait pas.

Et bien que Sanada soit inamovible, il n'est jamais ennuyeux. Peut importe ce que disent Niou, Marui et Kirihara.

**6. Il est incapable d'écrire des essais créatifs.**

Ça surprend pas mal quelques personnes autour de lui parce qu'elles pensent que Yanagi Renji est parfait à l'école. Mais c'est faux. Yanagi sait que toute son attention aux nombres et aux détails et son obsession à prédire les choses a tué son imagination.

Yanagi sait qu'il ne sera jamais capable d'écrire une pièce entièrement originale mais plutôt que son travail sera toujours un méli-mélo d'idées qu'il a collectionné à partir des livres qu'il a lu.

Son travail écrit est au mieux médiocre, au pire rasant. Son professeur lui a toujours dit que ses histoires étaient trop analytiques, qu'il ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination du lecteur.

C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il admire autant Yukimura, parce que Yukimura est très certainement créatif.

**7. Il a peur de se tromper.**

Yanagi sait qu'il a des tendances obsessionnelles compulsives. Qu'il panique quand quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire. C'est le fondement de sa peur. Parce que quand il se trompe, ça signifie que quelque chose n'est pas en ordre avec ses données, ce qui signifie qu'_il_ n'a pas collecté ses informations correctement, ce qui rendra inutile son Data Tennis, ce qui causera sa défaite.

Peut-être que sa peur n'est pas de se tromper mais plutôt les répercussions que cela peut engendrer.

Parce que s'il peut accepter de perdre quand il est simplement surclassé par le talent, il ne peut pas accepter de perdre simplement à cause de ses propres erreurs de calcul.

Il a peur de se tromper parce que cela décevra son équipe et c'est ce qu'il craint le plus.

**8. Il fait flipper ses coéquipiers.**

Il le sait très bien. En fait, il en est même venu à ressentir une sorte de fierté perverse.

Il les fait flipper parce que peu importe à quel point ils essayent d'être sournois, ils savent que Yanagi sera toujours capable de les déjouer si il le veut.

Mais que Yanagi sache tant à leur sujet ne fait pas que les effrayer, ça les rassure aussi, d'une étrange manière.

Parce que c'est réconfortant quelque part de savoir que quelqu'un connaît presque chaque détail sur vous et vous aime encore pour ça. C'est bon de savoir que quelqu'un sait tous vos pires défauts et vous accepte.

Alors oui, Yanagi fait flipper ses coéquipiers avec ses données mais ils ne changeraient ça pour rien au monde.

Cependant ils lui ont mis une limite quand Yanagi a commencé à prédire la couleur de leurs sous-vêtements : c'est juste trop dérangeant.

**9. Il a dit à Yukimura de ne pas le considérer comme un candidat pour la vice-capitainerie. **

Yanagi sait qu'il n'a pas le nécessaire pour être un leader. Il sera toujours celui en arrière-plan, à subtilement manipuler les choses. Yanagi sait aussi que Sanada serait le meilleur vice-capitaine, que Sanada est le meilleur mariage pour la capitainerie de Yukimura.

C'est pourquoi il dit d'emblée à Yukimura de faire de Sanada son vice-capitaine parce que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour l'équipe.

Yukimura a simplement rit et dit à Yanagi qu'il en avait déjà l'intention de toute manière. Après tout, être vice-capitaine donnerait à Yanagi beaucoup moins de temps pour collecter ses données, pas vrai ? Et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

Cependant,Yanagi sait que Yukimura aurait préféré Sanada comme son vice-capitaine par rapport à Yanagi même sans ce facteur, parce que Sanada est beaucoup plus drôle à taquiner.

Et si il y a une seule chose que Yanagi peut toujours prédire à propos de Yukimura, c'est que son meilleur ami adore taquiner les gens.

**10. Il n'arrêtera jamais d'essayer.**

Il veut gagner. Il veut être le vainqueur à tout ce à quoi il participe.

Bien sûr, il sait qu'il ne gagnera pas 100% des fois. Il est bien conscient qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un de meilleur que lui. Peu importe à quel point il travaille, c'est impossible d'être le meilleur en tout.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va renoncer à essayer de l'être quand même, parce que Yanagi a sa fierté et que sa fierté ne lui permettra jamais d'abandonner.

-0-0-0-0-

**Gah, Yanagi, tu as tordu **_**mon**_** esprit. Ça a pris beaucoup de travail pour chaque chose à son sujet. J'aime Yanagi, je trouve qu'il est l'un des plus personnages de la série, mais c'est dur de le décrire avec des mots.**

**J'espère lui avoir rendu justice...**

**Je vous aime tous pour votre lecture et pour vos reviews !**

**S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas.**

Yanagi est flippant mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Rikkaidai mérite toujours beaucoup plus d'amour ! Qui est en train de lire Shin PoT ? Allez Yukimura et Yanagi ! On vous aime !

J'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre, bien que certains passages soient toujours aussi durs. J'ai encore du mal avec le terme de « screw » et toutes ses particules. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent en français, argh !

Mon passage préféré, c'est quand ses coéquipiers lui disent d'arrêter de prédire leur couleur de sous-vêtement. L'image mentale m'a juste achevé.

Prochain personnage à passer à la casserole : Niou Masaharu.

Je prévois qu'on va bien se marrer. xD


	4. Niou Masaharu

**Of Rikkai: **

**Niou Masaharu**

Comme toujours, les commentaires en **gras** sont ceux de l'auteur et ceux en police normale sont les miens. Je ne possède rien. Ni les persos, ni l'histoire.

* * *

**1. Il a découvert le tennis à dix ans. **

Il était toujours en train de s'ennuyer et de chercher quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper. Ou plutôt, pour se distraire.

Ses parents n'arrêtaient jamais de se disputer. Il a appris à ne plus les écouter mais à neuf ans, c'était vraiment dur d'ignorer les cris et les hurlements.

Alors il est sorti pour trouver quelque chose à faire qui pourrait l'aider avec ça.

Il s'est rappelé d'un des associés de son père qui disait que le tennis était un sport vraiment amusant et que son père lui avait offert une raquette pour son neuvième anniversaire. Un cadeau pour alléger sa culpabilité de ne jamais être près de son fils.

Il a expérimenté le tennis et décidé qu'il aimait ça. C'était une bonne distraction parce que c'était dur de penser à ce qui se passait à la maison lorsque tout ce qui attirait son attention et l'empêcher de voir ou de penser à autre chose était la balle, le court et son adversaire.

Il ne l'a jamais dit mais il était redevable au tennis non seulement parce que c'était une bonne distraction mais aussi parce que ça lui a amené certains des meilleurs amis qui n'aient jamais existé.

**2. Il recherche l'attention.**

Ses parents n'ont jamais voulu de lui. Ce n'est pas une supposition, sa mère lui a réellement jeté ça en plein visage.

Il n'était qu'un accident entre une jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans et un business man qui en avait vingt-six.

La seule raison pour laquelle ils sont encore mariés est que son père ne veut pas avoir la responsabilité de l'éducation de son fils et que sa mère accepte la situation tant que son mari a encore assez d'argent pour supporter son train de vie.

Son père n'est presque jamais à la maison, incapable de supporter de vivre avec la femme qu'il a épousé il y a si longtemps.

Sa mère l'ignore la plupart de temps, sauf lorsqu'il a des problèmes. Tout cela a conduit au fait que Niou a énormément été privé d'affection par ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant..

C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle il a commencé à jouer des tours aux autres, parce que ça oblige sa mère à faire attention à lui.

Parce que pour lui, une mauvaise attention vaut mieux que pas d'attention du tout.

**3**. **Il est un génie pour manipuler les autres.**

Niou a toujours été une personne beaucoup plus observatrice que la moyenne. Il est capable de noter les moindres habitudes de n'importe quelle personne après avoir passé moins d'une heure avec elle. Il a aussi un don inné pour la psychologie et peut prédire comment les gens vont instinctivement réagir (quelque chose que Yanagi lui envie).

Certaines personnes lui ont dit d'utiliser ses capacités pour faire le bien (un cliché vraiment dépassé, pense Niou) mais Niou trouve que ça supprimerait tous les moyens pour s'amuser dans la vie. Alors il utilise ses dons de manipulateur et d'observateur pour jouer des blagues et des tours aux autres.

Seigneur, des farces réussies nécessitent une organisation méticuleuse et son cerveau se délecte dans la résolution des puzzles et des problèmes complexes.

Alors si le laboratoire prend feu, Niou sera le seul responsable (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse encore une fois du garçon empoté de première année) mais personne ne sera capable de le prouver parce que Niou se sera assuré d'avoir un parfait alibi.

Quand la boisson de Sanada est mystérieusement échangée avec le Penal Tea de l'ami de Yanagi, tout le monde sait que Niou est probablement la source de ça, mais Niou a fait en sorte que tout soit en place afin que Sanada ne puisse rien faire pour le punir.

Il tisse des toiles emmêlées de mensonges et de manipulations parce qu'il est effrayé à l'idée que les gens puissent le voir pour ce qu'il est, c'est à dire un petit garçon qui se sent perdu et abandonné. Personne n'a encore jamais réussi à le découvrir.

Mais Niou joue des tours aussi pour une autre raison, parce que c'est la seule chose en laquelle il a toujours été le meilleur et Niou veut être le numéro Un au moins en quelque chose.

**4. Il aime échanger sa place avec Yagyuu. **

Sous sa propre apparence, on le regarde avec méfiance.

Sous l'apparence de Yagyuu, on le regarde avec respect et admiration.

Lorsqu'il est Yagyuu, il peut faire n'importe quoi et s'en tirer, parce que personne ne s'attend à ce que le Gentleman soit impliqué dans des farces sordides.

Tout le monde le respecte sous l'apparence de Yagyuu et ça le rend... heureux. Peut-être que heureux n'est pas le mot exact mais il fonctionne.

Et la confusion que ça cause apaise son côté sadique. C'est une situation 100% gagnante.

**5. Parfois, il trouve Yagyuu effrayant.**

L'ambition brûlante de Yagyuu est terrifiante parce que Niou n'a jamais été capable de la comprendre. Niou veut gagner, c'est indéniable, mais pas autant que Yagyuu.

Niou joue au tennis pour s'amuser à manipuler et à tordre l'esprit des gens tout en restant dans les règles. Yagyuu joue au tennis pour gagner et est capable de faire n'importe quoi pour atteindre son but.

Niou ne peut pas comprendre parce qu'il est sûr qu'il n'arrivera jamais à rien.

Trop d'années à entendre sa mère lui dire qu'il est inutile a laissé ses marques sur Niou. Niou est sûr qu'il finira comme un homme inconnu avec un métier ordinaire et marié à sa bouteille.

Niou sait que Yagyuu n'accepte jamais la défaite, que ce soit sur ou en dehors des courts. À l'insu de Niou, Yagyuu travaille sur la garantie que Niou deviendra ce qu'il peut être et non ce que Niou pense qu'il sera.

Après tout, Yagyuu ne peut pas avoir un partenaire brisé de doubles.

**6. Il n'a pas de capacité athlétique exceptionnelle.**

Niou a accepté depuis longtemps ce fait, il ne sera jamais le plus rapide, le plus fort ou celui qui a la plus grande précision.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il arrêtera d'essayer parce qu'il veut toujours se mettre à l'épreuve. Si il ne peut pas gagner avec son corps, il sera de son mieux pour gagner avec son mental.

Il y a une petite part de son coeur qui lui demande pourquoi il essaye tant, puisqu'il finira par perdre de toute manière mais Niou l'ignore parce que bien qu'il ait déjà lui-même baissé les bras, il porte les espoirs des titulaires de Rikkai et c'est ce qui le pousse à continuer d'essayer.

Rikkai aide les siens et Rikkai est la seule chose qui empêche Niou de renoncer.

**7. Il a giflé Sanada parce qu'il est le seul qui pouvait voir pourquoi Sanada en avait besoin.**

Alors que tout le monde hésitait et se demandait ce qu'ils étaient foutument censés faire, Niou s'est avancé et a donné à Sanada une baffe plus forte que toutes celles que Sanada avait pu lui donner.

Il a vu que Sanada se sentait perdu et avait besoin de quelque chose pour le guider. Et si personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir, Niou n'avait qu'à être celui à prendre les choses en mains..

Et puis, hé !, c'était une sorte de douce revanche contre Sanada de toute manière. Parce que, _merde !, _ses gifles font _vraiment _mal.

**8. Il aime vraiment faire partie des titulaires de Rikkaidai.**

C'est agréable de faire partie de l'équipe quand vous savez que même si ils prennent des chemins séparées, les titulaires de Rikkai seront toujours liés par des liens plus puissants que le plus dur des diamants.

Il a toujours été considéré comme insensible et grossier voire indifférent et peut-être l'est-il réellement. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il ne peut pas apprécier ses coéquipiers.

Il adore son capitaine (tout comme le reste de Rikkai, Niou est juste meilleur à le masquer) et il admire sa capacité à attirer les gens et à rendre leur vie un peu meilleure juste par sa présence. Ça aide aussi que le côté maléfique de Yukimura s'accorde très bien avec le sien.

Il aime bien Sanada, en dépit de la croyance populaire. Il respecte la personnalité et les moyens très terre-à-terre de son capitaine. Mais ça en veut pas dire que Niou ne fera pas de son mieux pour retirer le bâton coincé dans le cul de Sanada.

Il trouve Yanagi fascinant, ce qui signifie qu'il aime Yanagi, parce que Niou aime les puzzles. Il apprécie aussi ses subtiles touches de sadismes.

Il adore vraiment Yagyuu, bien sûr. Il adore traîner avec ce gars et il aime sa façon de voir le monde, qui n'est pas aussi polie que les gens pensent. Yagyuu est une personne merveilleuse à laquelle jouer des tours, aussi.

Marui est son meilleur ami, ce qui va sans dire que Niou l'adore. C'est agréable d'avoir un partenaire dans le crime et Marui est aussi une très bonne cible pour ses farces

Jackal est amusant, ou au moins, il l'est pour Niou. Niou n'a pas encore réussi à faire perdre complètement son calme à Jackal (un exploit qu'il a réussi avec tous les autres, même Yukimura) et c'est un défi vraiment excitant.

D'une certaine manière, il aime bien aussi le marmot aussi connu sous le nom de Kirihara Akaya. Niou entraîne Akaya pour qu'il devienne le nouveau Trickster mais il doute d'y arriver un jour parce que Akaya est un poil trop bouché pour les manipulations subtiles. Oh, et aussi Akaya est une personne amusante à irriter de toute manière, ses explosions causent généralement beaucoup de dégâts, ce dont Niou raffole.

Oui, Niou aime beaucoup son équipe. Et quand Niou vous aime bien (ou vous déteste vraiment), il vous joue beaucoup, beaucoup de farces.

C'est sa manière de montrer l'amour dysfonctionnel de Rikkaidai.

**9. Il admire Yukimura Seiichi.**

On ne peut pas nier que Yukimura Seiichi projette une sorte aura autour de lui. Le garçon à l'apparence frêle a quelque chose qui attire naturellement les gens vers lui.

Niou l'admire pour sa détermination, pour le fait que Yukimura réussit là où Niou a toujours raté, pour le fait que Yukimura n'abandonne jamais.

-/-

Yukimura pense que Niou n'abandonne pas aussi souvent qu'il le pense. Sous toutes ses peurs, il y a encore beaucoup d'ambition.

Il pense que Niou est une contradiction ambulante. Niou a abandonné l'idée de victoire et continue quand même d'essayer de gagner

Niou est un filou, né et élevé. Il joue des tours à tout le monde, même à lui-même.

**10. Il veut gagner.**

Niou ne sait pas pourquoi il veut gagner alors qu'il s'est déjà résigné à échouer de toute manière. Mais il le fait.

Il veut amener un sourire fier sur les visages de sa mère et de son père parce que, quelque part profondément en lui, il pense que ça peut les amener à l'aimer.

Il veut réaliser les espoirs et les rêves des titulaires de Rikkaidai parce qu'ils sont la seule chose qui l'empêche d'abandonner.

Il veut gagner, parce que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre de se prouver qu'il n'est pas inutile, après tout.

-0-0-0-

**Des quatre Titulaires de Rikkai que j'ai fait, Niou a _réussi _à être le plus dur.**

**J'aime Niou et il est vraiment, vraiment dur à décrire. -pleurs-**

**J'espère que ça ne s'est pas transformé en truc horrible, si ça l'a fait, je suis vraiment désolée.**

Ma préférée est sans hésiter la 8. Love, sweet love. Rikkai est toujours aussi barrée. xD  
J'aime beaucoup la 4 et la 7, aussi.

À la prochaine pour de la torture de Yagyuu ! ^^


End file.
